As transflective technology has become more mature, transflective LCD devices are increasingly popular in today's LCD market. In the design of a transflective LCD device including a reflective region R and a transmissive region T, a reflective layer made of a metal with high reflectivity (for example, aluminum) is provided in the reflective region, and color photoresists, in a color filter layer, corresponding respectively to the reflective region and the transmissive region are made of materials with the same transmissivity. An shown in FIG. 1, in an existing transflective LCD, light passes through the color photoresist only once in the transmissive region T, while light passes through the color photoresist twice in the reflective region R, hence greatly reducing the reflection efficiency of light in the reflective region, deteriorating the intensity uniformity of light emitted from pixels, and adversely affect the display quality of the products.
Therefore, an object of embodiments of the present invention is to enhance the intensity uniformity of light emitted from pixels of a transflective LCD device.